


Off Limits

by ImmigrantPhenomenon



Series: Hamildrabbles [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Cheesy, Come Inflation, Come Swallowing, Comfort Food, Coming In Pants, Crossdressing, Dancing, Dresses, Eating Disorders, Feel-good, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Height Differences, Height Kink, High School, Light Angst, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, Public Blow Jobs, School Dances, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmigrantPhenomenon/pseuds/ImmigrantPhenomenon
Summary: Alex tends to put a label on everyone. They're always pretty similar, but they're all related to his almost slutty persona. He'll see someone who's either, Yes, Taken, or Off Limits.Like Seabury, he was off limits. He was a stuck up asshole who'd probably have a heart attack if Alex did even want to sleep with him. Or like Eliza. Eliza was off limits, but only because Maria liked her.“Hey, you're Alex right?”And fuck him, cause they were all three.





	1. First Base With One Person

Alex's body was betraying him. It was taking all his hope and wading it in a ball, tossing it around his stomach and lodging in his throat, cutting off his only supply of air and leaving him breathless.

He was certain the eyes he was trying desperately to get the attention of didn't actually cast him a glance, and he was so not hiding behind the nearest corner because those eyes were extremely beautiful and he desperately wanted them raking over his desperate, underused body.

Oh god, and he definitely was not thinking that.

Alex wouldn't be the first to admit he acts like a slut, but by now, he almost owns up to it. It's not even an insult anymore, just a fact. But this seemed just a tad too far for him.

Alex tends to put a label on everyone. They're always pretty similar, but they're all related to his almost slutty persona. He'll see someone who's either, Yes, Taken, or Off Limits.

Like Seabury, he was off limits. He was a stuck up asshole who'd probably have a heart attack if Alex did even want to sleep with him. Or like Eliza. Eliza was off limits, but only because Maria liked her.

“Hey, you're Alex right?”

_And fuck him cause they were all three._

“Mmhhahaa-” he laughed, internally shrinking further down the hole of self-hatred. He covered his face with his hands, utterly helpless.

“Oh, that was cute.” The taller one said, pulling Alex's hands away to look him in the eyes. He had a stubble, something so fucking attractive- no, no. He was _taken_ and… and the boy he was just sucking face with was _right there_ , and he looked just as fricken perfect-

Alex felt his body rumble with pleasure, a giggle escaping. His cheeks blew up with heat and redden significantly against his tan, pulling all the color from his body and disposing it all in his face.

The one with curly hair pulled Alex's forehead against his own, smiling at the fast intake of breath he heard from him. “I'm John.” He whispered, tilting around Alex's body to nibble at his ear, giving the other enough room to slip in front of him and push him against the wall. Alex squeaked, gasping. “And that's Thomas, my boyfriend.” He purred, twirling a strand of Alex's hair around his finger.

“H-hi m’Alex.” He squealed, screening against the walls.

They pulled away so swiftly, Alex almost fell over completely, stumbling off the wall.

John chuckled, “Well, Alex, we were wondering if you'd like to come to the Winter's Ball with us tonight?”

Alex snorted, covering it up with his hands immediately after. “You want to go to a stupid school dance?”

Thomas grinned, “Only with you, darling.”

Alex didn't remember much except giving a curt nod and watching them clasp hands and walk away.

Alex slid down the wall, dazed, frozen, burning to the touch. He whined, slipping down the wall.

…

Alex pulled at his cock swiftly, biting his lip and groaning into his hand. He was such a mess, everything about this situation was a mess, but everything felt so good and his cock was straining and those bodies looked so good next to each other-

He can still remember the way they moved, grinding against the abandoned hallway wall, mouths desperately nipping every part of skin they were showing, leaving deep red marks flush to their faces.

He looked to his best friend, still sleeping soundly beside him. He closed his eyes, gasping a little too loudly when his finger ran over a vein he didn't even know was so sensitive, bracing the sheets with his free hand.

His was hanging off their words, practically salivating over their mere voices. It felt so naughty in such a good way, to watch them mark each other and beg for each other like nobody could possibly be watching, their display of affection making the beast inside him purr, it's claws sharp and ready to show.

His fingers twisted along with his insides, pleasure knotting in his stomach, coiled by the beast, tearing across his mind with need. So much need, coming far too undone.

Maria shifted next to him, letting out a soft sigh. He groaned, forcing his hand to stop, squeezing the base and blowing out air.

“Mari?” He whispered, poking her softly with his clean hand. When she didn't respond he let out a little sigh of relief, resuming his ministrations.

He knew it was wrong, sort of at least. It was one of those things that varied. He and Maria were close, _very_ close. They could talk about some of the grossest things and the saddest, mixed with angry disputes or bodily functions. He knew Maria wouldn't throw a fit like anyone else would if she woke up, probably merely laugh it off and fall back asleep, but still. It's not like he was jacking off to her, either.

He twisted over the head, huffing and whining at the feeling, pretending it was those strong hands, dark and light alike, moving over his body to pin him down and lick over his flesh, scarred and chaffed, burned and clean, suckling and nipping like they didn't care who saw.

Cause Alex didn't. He liked to be submissive. Sure he had that rough exterior, but on the inside he was soft, cuddle, loved to be bossed around and marked, claimed and taken, collared and controlled. He wanted the marks and he wanted people to see, he wanted the bruises and the burns as long as they kept him under.

He came on just the thought, shooting all over the blanket and his shirt, and it was _a lot_ . He was always surprised by how much came out, it never seemed to _end_ , the pleasure making his body tense with every sprut and burn to release more. His orgasm was never ending, the aftershocks spreading through his system while he stood, legs trembling and twisting with every step he attempted to take.

He whined, looking over the blanket he ruined- Maria's favorite blanket at that -suddenly aware of the other body, as of he hadn't before.

He still shook desperately, cock trying harder and harder to get more out, balls still tight between his thighs, ready to be touched my someone else.

He groaned, stifling the sound and shifting Maria away from the blanket so he could throw it in the wash.

…

“Don't fret so much, it's just a school dance.”

Except it wasn't. It was with two smoking hot fucking dudes who were fucking asking _him_ to the dance. Both each violating their three check rule.

“It's not Maria,” he stopped rifling through his closet to look at her. Her gorgeous hair was tied up in an intricate design above her head, leaving a loose hanging over the black eye her previous boyfriend had given her when she defended Eliza on the first day of school. The rest of her was just as beautiful, with a curvy figure and thick legs and midsection that was just as much attractive as her face, normally scar free. Her dress was a dark red, almost maroon, making her skin pop and her crafty makeup skills shine through. “Everything that happens in this town-”

“Stays in this town, I know, I know.” She put her manicured hands up in defense, “I'm just saying. You've never been this worked up over a school dance before.”

“I've never been _asked_ to a school dance before!” He flung himself onto the bed, “And Why don't I have anything to wear?!”

“Alex-”

“Ugh, god, I'm sorry it's just…” He flipped onto his stomach, admiring the silky fabric over her long dress. “In this town, no one ever leaves. It's like… this is where we're supposed to be and… I just looked at them, and I saw them kissing each other and I didn't think ‘Off Limits’ like I probably should have.” He groaned.

“So what did you think?” Maria rubbed his back, her nails scratching satisfyingly over his skin.

“I thought… _mine._ ”

They both stuck in the silence, waiting for the other to grasp further at what Alex was trying to say, like he even knew. Maria was the first to break it, never really liking the quiet.

“Do you think about them?” She asked suddenly, sitting Alex up.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Alex sulked, moving to lean against his head board. It was white he pondered for a minute. All the movies he's ever seen of guys, their rooms have been dark, sporty, but his was… pink. It was like that when he moved in and he never had the heart to change it. He just made sure everything accommodated to it, so most things were white or lighter colors. He liked it, but now it was starting make him shrink.

“Like when you're beating your meat-” Alex threw a pillow at her, earning a shriek and the pillow flying back.

“Mari! What the actual hell.”

“Just wondering.” She smiled, knowing full well she just took the overbearing weight lingering in the room and crushing it between two polished nails. “Come on.” She looked up through her eyelashes at his pout. “It was kinda funny.”

“It's not…” he mumbled something, something lost to the heat flaring his cheeks.

“Excuse me?”

“It's not funny…” He hid his face in a pillow, “Cause it's true.”

Maria fell off the bed, laugh so hard her hair fell out of it's diamond clip, and falling in water waves over her shoulders.

“Stop laughing!” He whined, “You don't know what it's like to have a dick, asshole.” He cried, throwing the pillow again.

Her makeup was running with tears and her dress was hiking up but the sight made Alex smile, knowing how close they were that the topic was laughable.

“S-sure!” She stuttered, “Least I don't wake up next to my best friend furiously fisting myself!” She screamed.

Alex's eyes bulged. “You were awake!” He acted scandalized, pulling his lip out again, “Why didn't you stop me?! I cried for like an hour after cause I got jizz all over your blanket and I thought you'd be pissed-” Her laughing stopped abruptly.

“You got come on my favorite blanket?”

He squeaked.

She lifted herself up, stripping herself from her heels and standing. There was a smile on her face, Alex's too, but he loved the way his heart picked up speed when they played these games, flopping from his bed and bounding for the door.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTWWWW
> 
> I Just got a Tumblr!!!! it's
> 
> [ImmigrantPhenomenon](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/immigrantphenomenon)
> 
> If you want to shout at me, or just tell me how to fucking operate it, that would be greatttt


	2. Second Base With Two People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight self image issues if you don't want to read that.

“No way.”

Maria was holding a dress, a dark green with lace frills fluttering off it, dangling in the perfect way to be spun around and danced in, the top having sleeves but they hung off the arms delicately. It was tight around the waist too, something Alex could appreciate if he thought he could fit.

“Please, you'll look so pretty.” Alex crossed his arms on the bed, crossing his legs to. “I know you've always wanted to…” She set the dress down next to him, a pair of long white socks following, then a small pair of slip on heels. He hid his face.

_ Yes,  _ okay? Yes he's always wanted to. He's always wanted to be pretty and small and comforted and hugged. He knew that maybe he shouldn't, that his life is a good representation to just throw it all away, stay away and stay alive… but he wasn't stupid. He wanted someone to hold him and tell him he was beautiful, sexy, the best part of their world. He wants so desperately what he was never allowed to have but the thought made his stomach churn and his insides ache. That kind of thinking only destroyed him further in the past, it wasn't really something he wanted to relieve.

He was so skinny, so small, fragile as a child. He didn't have food, he wasn't anywhere near healthy, so when he got food… the only thing he wanted to do was  _ eat _ . Constantly, completely, all the time, non-stop.

Eventually that caught up with him and the only thing he could imagine was what if. What if he hadn't done that and he wouldn't feel so sick all the time, or ugly all the time. He wouldn't feel scared that he'd never find someone who would love him. What if he stayed small and fragile? Feminine? He's always wanted to be feminine. Girls were always so perfect it seemed, even Maria who hated her body just as much, but Alex loved it.

He loved her chub and her thick thighs. She was so nice to hug and look at, with her curves that danced up and down her body. But Alex only felt curvy when he didn't have any curves.

“I can't… I don't want to ruin tonight by eating my problems again.” He looked in the mirror. He was healthy, thicker but not as much as he had been, and his thighs were still kinda large…

“Alex.” Maria stood behind him in the mirror, “You're so beautiful, even if you weren't as thin as you are, those boys asked you cause they wanted to be with you, not your body.”

“But that's the thing.” He sounded around, falling back on her bed. “The only thing they  _ saw _ was my body. They barely even knew my name.”

“That only means they thought you were beautiful.” He whined louder at the words. “Please, if not for you, for me? I just want to see you happy and I know how much you love this dress. It doesn't even fit me anymore, so you can even keep it if you want…” She started rubbing his back, “I've been saving it for you anyway.” She mumbled.

His head shot up, “Mari.” He gasped, face softening. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on the bed with him. Her hair was completely messed up now, even before their little running game it was, but he could help her. Not that she needed it. She was talented, pretty, everything Alex wasn't.

“Stop it. I can see you thinking.” She huffed. She shoved the dress at him, “Put it on.”

“Maria-”

“If you don't, I'll do something  _ drastic _ .”

 

Alex decided, stupidly enough, to test that threat.

So now, those knee high sleek white stockings were traveling up shaved legs, leading to a soft pair of panties from Victoria's Secret, a pretty emerald green to match. He kept his arms crossed above his stomach.

“What if they hate me like this.” Still, the pulled the dress over his hips. He let out an involuntary sigh when it fit.

“They won't.” Marai hummed, reapplying her eyeliner, staring at him through the pink vanity of swirls, the mirror standing out in the light that shone on it.

He slipped the sleeves on. “What if they think I'm disgusting… I… can't.” He choked, looking down at his body.

Everything felt perfectly snug around his hips and chest in just the way to make it feel roomy but not loose and tight but not suffocating. His hips were wide enough to poof out the skirt of the dress so when he spun around it flared beautifully, leaving his panites on display. He hated to say he loved it so much and that he loved the way it look with him in it or that he was so nervous because he wanted so desperately for them to love it on him too.

Maria grinned, pulling out a makeup brush. She only applied a little bit of eyeliner and mascara, his stubble still on display, but she wanted it like that.

“You're beautiful.”

“M’not.” He countered, mouth still wide with awe as he stared into the fill length mirror. “What if people hate me for it… oh god, what if I offend someone? Are there and transgender people at our school? Would this be considered offensive?” He rambled, fanning his face. “Damn I feel like shit for even saying that.”

“Alexander. Clothes don't have genders. If you want to wear a dress, that is your choice and no one should be offended by it. They don't get to decide.” He nodded in agreement, still shaking. “The dance starts in an hour… do you want to go for a walk? It'll cool you down.”

“Right.” Alex whispered, looking at the heels she held out. She had already told him it would be good to practice too, and the sidewalks have been salted so it should be fine.

He sat on the bed and slipped them on, the wedges making it easier to walk in than normal heels would be. He stood and walked to the door, twisting the knob just as Maria hooked his shoulder.

She held out her pinky. Alex's eyes teared up when he took it in his own.

“We're gonna be okay.” She said softly. Alex repeated it. “You're going to tell them what's wrong-” His eyes went wide, but Marai didn't let him interject, “Because I know they love you. It'll be good for you to let them know. Good for all of you.”

“What if I choke?” He shifted nervously.

“Then they'll help you speak.”

“And if they don't?”

“Then they aren't worth it.”

…

Maria was right when she said the walk would cool him down, leading him to the school immediately after. He swallowed thickly, looking over himself once again uneasily but it was lost to the tug Maria gave his arm, leading him through the propped doors.

“Why so eager?” He joked, furrowing his eyebrows in distaste as he looked to the blinking lights ahead of him.

“I'm hoping to see Eliza. She said she wasn't going with anyone either.” She looked anywhere her eyes could reach, searching for that blue dress she knew Eliza would be wearing. She paused and looked at him, “I just realized… how long have you known them?”

Alex stepped away from the lights, scooping them into a dim hallway. “Wadaya mean?”

“Like, you knew there names, since forever ago.”

“Oh, I guess…” He leaned against a locker, taking into the calming feel of the cool on his overheated skin. Even with the doors open, it was much too hot. “I've probably had a crush on John since fourth grade.”

“And Thomas?”

“Well… he was always kinda… there.” Maria looked at him dully. He sighed, “I mean I've been hung up on John until they both asked me out and I realized Thomas was actually really hot and then together they were just even hotter and then I realized  _ fuck _ -” He cut himself off from the ramble, sighing. “Sorry, I just… don't want this to go wrong. In a town like this, it'll stay with me forever.”

She nodded and took his hand, finally leading him to the door. And they walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really as bad as the angst gets, this is a feel good fic.


	3. Thrid Base With Three People

The gym was decorated immensely, so intricately tones and fit, it was obvious Angelica planned it. The floor was covered in white cloth to imitate snow, but the center was left covered with a clear plastic to look like an ice rink where people could dance and mingle. The ceiling was hung with snowflakes and jewels, the music a rough contrast to the softness of the blue and white banners covering the walls. His breath was taken away by the sight, but he was left not time to marvel when Maria was swept from his side, leaving him in the midst of the crowd.

Alex was sucked away immediately, the crowd seeming to pull him right between the dancers and leaving him directly in front of the very ones he was most anxious to see.

“Alex!” John cried happily at the sight of his face, pulling him into their little corner, Alex gladly following to be away from the people.

But his heart almost stopped beating when John stepped back with his hand falling from Alex's. Thomas looked him once over to, both mouths falling open instantaneously. He swallowed, feeling tears well in his eyes. He didn't dare open his mouth and risk the music carry his voice away so instead he covered his stomach with his arms, already taking a step back into the crowd. Then an arm swept him back, pulling him tight to their heated bodies, their black suits elegantly meshing with the pretty green of his dress, two voices traveling to his ear with their mouths blowing flares of heat onto his cheek.

“You're so fucking sexy.”

Alex whimpered pathetically, pulling their bodies tighter around his like they would shield him from the opinions of others and wrap him in everything he needs, snuggling further into their heat. And maybe they would.

“N-no…” He hid his face, Thomas’ chest looking like the best possible place to do just that but keeping John's body pressed tight to his. He's never once interacted with them before, this should feel stupid, wrong, he shouldn't feel so comfortable in the arms of strangers- or not so much, but Alex had a habit of stalking his crushes (i.e. John) -but he did. He fit perfectly between them, small and fragile compared to them. It was everything he's ever wanted.

“ _Yes_ , you are.” Thomas hissed, the smallest amount of annoyance in his voice though it wasn't directed at Alex but at the way Alex thought of himself. It was angry at him for letting his mind think these awful things that were nowhere near true. And the truth was Alex wanted to believe him, wanted to bask in the comfort of being called sexy and he wanted so desperately to _have sex_ but he could almost never even think about it.

“I feel… fat. I'm too big for this dress and… you guys are so attractive and I'm just…” he made some sort of noise with his tongue, flipping the words into something different. John and Thomas cast each other a glance, concern lacing their faces.

“Alex… why would you think that?” Thomas inquired, tilted him to look at his face. Alex had tears wet in his eyes, refusing to let them fall. _Congratulations, you're already fucking this up_.

“I always have been.” His eyes welled up fast, John's hands quick to wipe the moisture away.

“Never.” John growled, his hands now on Alex's hips. His breath hitched, he _felt_ the way his skin accustomed to the feeling, molding around them. And John's fingers started to _move_ and he was being _tickled_ , a laugh bursting from his throat.

Thomas' hands found his neck, fingers dancing delicately over the flesh until he was a whimpering mess of giggles and cries, desperately squirming and shaking through the fits of hysterical laughter and threatening to fall to the floor. John was the only thing keeping him standing, his feet folded over the heels, now tight and uncomfortable.

He whined a quiet 'ow’ sounding like a laugh, but Thomas had the idea to scoop him into his arms and spin him around until he was screaming just as much as before.

“Okay! Okay!” He sobbed, hands clasping around Thomas’ neck to keep him from falling to the spinning floor, voice wavering with delight. He was spun so much his legs had to wrap around his waist to stay up, practically crawling up Thomas’ body. “I give-!”

He was shaking when he was led to the bleachers, refusing to leave Thomas’ grip and waiting for John to follow and sit down with them. Once they were settled down, the talking began and Alex's heart rate screamed like one last cry before the race began.

“So, the dress?” John had the fabric wound around his finger, twisting it fondly and dropping it only to pick up another section and do the same.

Alex's face flushed a light pink, something he could easily blame on the cold. “I-I’ve always liked dress- not-! Not… I mean wearing them. I like to actually _wear_ dresses.” He paused, but then added frantically, “Unless that weird, cause if it's a problems I can totally just _not_ , I'm I'd probably still want to but I won't if you don't want me to cause I-” Thomas kissed his ramble to a stop, his eyes going wide and his blush no longer pink.

“Alex.” John cooed, “Do not ever change anything about yourself for someone else. We love you just the way you are, you don't need our approval, or _anyone's_ , just yours.” They must've missed the way John had slipped 'love’ in there, his face matching Alex's but less noticeable. He's wanted Alex sense middle school, even after he started dating Thomas.

It was a confusing process, for all of them. Alex had become really close to Maria in the span of a summer and John suddenly realized he didn't even know of Alex was _available_ let alone _gay_ , so when Thomas asked him out he was sad and desperate for attention. But he didn't mean to fall in love. It hurt him, and he didn't understand _how_ . How could he still need Alex so much when he couldn't imagine a life without Thomas? How could he earn for the touch of _both_ of them?

It all worked itself out eventually, but that was a hard time and John tried to avoid the topic at all costs.

“Thank you.” Alex whispered suddenly. “Only Mari’s ever told me that.”

“You deserve to hear it.” Thomas kissed his neck, “You deserve everything.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “But _why_ . Why did you want _me_?”

John didn't wait one _millisecond_ before firing off like a hose.

“Because you're so fucking sexy, and beautiful and kind and sweet and your always so worried about everyone else and what they think but you _shouldn't_ and you need to know that.” He huffed, tighten his grip on Alex's arm. “Because you're so fucking perfect and you only get better every minute we're all here, together, and I'm so happy we can have this.”

Alex blinked once and he was gone. He gave a full body shudder, falling forward to embrace the teen who's already shown more love than anyone else has ever.

“I love you. I don't care that we've only been together for so short a time, I've been waiting for you for too long.”

“We've been waiting for you too.” John nipped his ear.

“We love you, more than you'd understand.” Thomas squeezed his stomach between his arms, pulling a squeak from him.

“Thank you… again.” He laughed. He looked to his feet, pulling an arm free and unlocking the clip on his heels, slipping them off. He abandoned them on the bench, hopping off and holding out his hand.

“Now, I want to dance.” He grinned.

…

Alex was having so much fun, padding between the two boys, swirling and spinning around each other, dipping him and lifting him, making him laugh and scream with giggles until he was so out of breath he had to step to the side to inhaled properly. Thomas and John came following immediately after, hooking around him while he flushed to the wall.

“I'm so out of shape.” He joked, every word airy and rushed. John laughed, running his fingers over his hips.

“I know you need a break, but _fuck_ , the way you _move_ …” he kissed his neck, “Your thighs are so fucking perfect and thick, oh shit, I love you and your body.”

Alex shivered violently, cock stiffening in the panties. He could already feel a wet spot where the precome was leaking, knowing he had to get out and get off as quickly as possible. He always came _a lot_. And there was always tons of precome, it was almost embarrassing. But it was always so wet and warm, he was getting harder at the thought of even just having his hand around himself again.

He had been looking at his feet, suddenly more entranced by the small bulge peeking from the skirt. He groaned.

“I have to- uh, go to the, uh, bathroom.” He muttered, still refusing to face them.

“Is that so?” Thomas mused, John's hand on his back getting lower. He gulped, nodding his head.

“Are you sure it doesn't have anything to do with…” Hand dipped between his legs, thrusting forward violently and pulling back out, the friction enough to make the front of the panties soak through and his legs almost give out. “This?” Thomas caught him, eyes glittering with delight.

“Sensitive.” He huffed into his ear, scorching his skin.

Alex whimpered, grabbing their hands and pulling them out of the stuffy ballroom and ending them all up in the closest bathroom.

Alex spun around in his socks, face burning red with embarrassment, but they didn't give him the time to think on it.

Thomas’ hands worked over his torso, pushing the top of his dress down slightly while John had fallen to his knees and pushed them in against a wall. Alex was _throbbing_.

“Have you ever gotten a blowjob before?” John asked huskily, toying with the edge of his socks. Alex could've come right there with John looking so pretty on his knees, lifting each of Alex's legs and settling them on his shoulders, feeling them tightened around him instinctively.

“N-no, but-”

“Shh, no buts,” Thomas whispered, tweaking his nipple. Alex groaned, shuddering.

“O-ooh-”

John dipped beneath the fabric, pleasurably greeted by the sight of the emerald green panties.

“Damn, he's got panties on, Thomas.” John huffed hot air over Alex's leaking cock, making it twitch for more.

“Do you, babygirl?” He whispered. Alex whined.

John decided not to waste anymore time for Alex's sake, pulling his cock out the side of the panties and keeping them locked to one side. He wet his lips, licking experimentally over the head and practically diving in when Alex's moan echoed around the bathroom.

“ _Shit_.” Alex moaned, shaking violently in Thomas’ grip.

Alex's eyes bulged when John completely enclosed his cock in his tight, wet heat, lips threading wishfully over very drop off precome, practically sucking it out of him. It was like pleasure was being shoved down Alex's throat and pulling and twisting over every end nerve in his body so he was nothing but pure desire.

“M-more- hah- p-please.” He whined, hips being forced to stay connected to Thomas’ to keep from thrusting into John, but _fuck_ , he wanted to.

John responded enthusiastically, reaching a hand around to press to the back of the panties, making his hole throb and his cock leak even more down John's throat.

“Ever been fucked before, princess.” Thomas kissed his neck, sucking a pretty green mark over the skin. Alex desperately shook his head, sucking in a long breath when John's tongue worked over the head. His legs quivering legs tightened in retaliation. “My, my…” He whispered, sticking his hand over Alex's nipple. He tweaked it again, finger wet with Alex's saliva, running over the nub over and over. It became hard beneath his touch and John's finger worked further over the fabric, pushing in deeper for it only to be restricted by the pretty fabric.

Alex didn't know how to respond or what to do. He felt every limb clinging to something else, worried that if he ever let go everything around him would disparate in a smoky fog and he'd wake up all alone again. Worried for the feelings to become lost, distinct.

But they never did, and he flew higher and higher- getting higher and higher off the feeling of John's perfect lips and soft throat squeezing around him. He only had half the mind to warn him.

“S-stop- i-its’s- _fuck_!” Alex whined, holding off his orgasm by a hair.

“What baby.” Thomas grinned, “You're so on edge, I can tell darling. Just come.”

“C-can’t- _t-there’s always s-sosso_ much!” He whined again, the pleasure dipping too close to the cliff, practically bobbing.

“John _loves_ that. He will swallow it _all_.” Thomas bit into the same spot again, the pain darkening his gaze, but his orgasm giving way.

Come shot down John's mouth before he knew it, letting everything tense and relax like his body knew what it was trying to do. He screamed out, breaking Thomas’ hold so he could thrust down into that tight warmth once, more come shooting from the tip and over John's tongue, slipping out fast enough to paint his face white. He could hear it hit the floor too, spilling over everything and all over John.

The thought only made his body tense up further for an entirely new storm to track the waves of his ocean, force him to curl up and stretch out, pulling at his cock like it would get it to stop. His balls were drawn so tight to his body too, emptying after nights of waiting for someone to do this for him.

He rested on Thomas, completely relying on him to keep him standing.

“ _Fuck_ .” He whined, “I'm sorry- shit, I know I'm weird I've always… it just _happens_ \- a lot. Always, there's always just been _a lot_.” He laughed awkwardly, hiding behind his hands. John giggled, Alex really did love to hide. It was something he found cute.

John wiped the stickiness off his face, pulling a finger to his mouth and moaning exaggeratedly.

“I think it's sweet.” He said absently, making Alex whine.

“We can't go back in there like this.” He said quietly.

Thomas grinned, “Then you'll just have to take us home, darling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might make a fluffly little extra

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mostly feel good fic cause it's been forever since I've posted something


End file.
